


Am I not good enough? (I know I am not)

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, blind date au, clizzy is canon in this as well but a side note, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: Hey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave any feedback in the form of kudos and comments, or contact me through tumblr at @olyhooper





	Am I not good enough? (I know I am not)

Spite had filled few of Alexander Lighwood’s life choices. However as he caught sight of a familiar face on an empty table he felt the need to rebel bubble in him. It was just a rotten trick for his sister to play on him. As a waiter walked passed him Alec picked up one of the flute glasses and downed a whole drink of champagne, despite hating the sensation it caused in his mouth the dullness he felt in his pounding head for a moment was almost worth it. “Sorry.” Throwing some notes at the panicking waiter he looked up to the same table that had captivated his attention before. Then those beautiful eyes that haunted him were locked on his own and all he could do was curse, tightly lock his hands within his pockets and wander over. “I wasn’t expecting this.” He hardly expected.

 

**The day before**

 

“No. Izzy I said no.”

Jace moved around the snooker table for the fourth time again before taking his shot. “Shh.” Hissing he lifted one leg onto the green surface.

With a slight blush and tut the older brother turned his head away. “I am not doing it.”

As she tossed her hair from one side to the other the teenage girl scowled. “What if I beat Jace?”

Scoffing Alec shifted his weight between his feet. “You are going to win this match easily.”

“Hey!” Shouted Jace but he didn’t have him in to be too cross. It was basically a fact at this point that Isabelle could lose any match against anyone. 

“What about against you?”

Rolling his eyes and walking away from the approaching ginger girl Alec said. “No. No way. Izzy you know no one can win against you.”

Clarry beamed when she finally wrapped inside her girlfriend’s arms again. “What are you on about?” Fully confused she turned her head between all the siblings she added. “I always win against her.”

All the other’s exchanged a look. “Oh.” The two boys said at the same time and then gave their sister a teasing glance.

Blushing she turned her attention back to the game. “Oh shut up.”

“What?” Clary started to feel excluded from the conversation.

“I’ll tell you later.” Reassured her partner. 

 

Watching Jace lose Alec and Clary sat in the corner of the room. “He was asking about you today.”

“I don’t know wh-” When he caught sight of one raised eyebrow Alec coughed. “What did he say?”

In jest she bumped their shoulders together. “Who? Oh!” Feigning a realisation she smiled. “Magnus Bane? My co worker. The man you can’t even say ‘green tea’ to when you come to the cafe without blushing brighter than a tomato. The very same man who flirts with you all the time despite your protests. Would that be the man we are talking about?”

A tiny bit annoyed he nodded. “Yes. Okay. Whatever.”

Carfully Clary leaned forward to make sure she could see her friend’s eyes, and know he was okay. “He wanted to know if you were alright. And when you will be in next.”

Allowing himself a tiny grin at that Alec released a breath of anxiety. “Thanks.” He mumbled. She caught the acknowledgement despite the small volume he used.

That night the four of them found them self joined by Simon for dinner at Jace’s apartment. Pizzas had been split between everyone and when they were little over halfway through the meal the conversation had returned to Izzy’s offer. “All I am saying is I know you Alec and I know you would like it if you just gave it a try.”

“I can’t believe we are even discussing this.”

After drinking a few glasses wine Simon had lost his reserved nature and in a slurred voice assured the taller man he could do ‘it’, despite having no knowledge of what they were actually discussing. “What he said.” Echoed an equally intoxicated Jace. 

“I would trust Izzy.” Clary said as she reached for another slice of pepperoni.

For the second time that day Alexander rolled his eyes. “It’s not a case of trust.”

“It feels like that.” Grumbled his sister.

Wanting to not offend anyone (well the Lewis lad was sometimes in dangerous waters) Alec looked around the group to see if any of them had any ideas. Just before he opened his mouth to maybe, ~~possibly, definitely~~ , expect the idea there was a knock on the door. As the nearest and least exhausted Alec lifted himself from the floor and tumbled towards the noise. “Alright.” He shouted even though the other person had not repeated the action. Behind him Alec could just make out his friend mumbling something and if the sight before had not made him feel like he could collapse. Upon realising he had been staring at the man for too long, in a tone far harsher than he originally planned he demanded. “What are you doing here?”

Leaning forward for another glass of something alcoholic Clarry sang. “I invited him.”

To his credit Magnus just seemed to smile at the whole interaction and didn’t take offence to the shouting he had received. “May I?” Gesturing for his entrance Magnus watched the other man scutter backwards. “Always so cute.” Muttering just loud enough for the two of them to hear he moved towards the gang not fully aware of the aflame cheeks he had left behind. “Hello.” In return he got a mix of gestures and noises. The person who (bar her blushing brother) seemed the most interested was Izzy; much to the annoyance of her girlfriend laying on her when she made out the figure in front of her she moved back in her seat and wore a strange look on her face.

“Oh. Hello.”

They exchanged a look. Something was tense in the air so to keep himself out of the drama Alec ate some more food. Unfortunately it was when his mouth was full of a sausage slice that everyone’s attention returned to him. “What?”

Expressing his disgust Jace rolled over on the ground and started to slumber. “We were just talking about tomorrow darling.” Said Magnus, his usual happiness seemed to be less like a star coated in light, but like glitter; coated on top of something darker. 

“What of it?”

“I was just asking Magnus here i-”

Interrupting Izzy Alec’s eyes bulged. “Oh. Magnus. So Izzy wants to set me up with a blind date. Right… a date blind? Something like that. Anyway she wants me to meet this guy for dinner. Someone I don’t even know. And just… go on a romantic date on him? What do you think of that?”

Looking between the two people staring at him Magnus gulped. “Yes she was just saying that.”

“Oh.” Blinking a bit Alex just shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. What do you think?”

Still as unsure of himself as he had been since he walked into the room Magnus just moved his head around in consideration. “Well… Why not? Just… have a go? You are always saying you want to do new things, since you came out to your parents Alexander.”

Pulling back his head and creasing his eyebrows Alec reexamined his friend who for once couldn’t even meet his eye’s in a glance. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.” And although it had given him a new way of looking at something, the disappointment in him seem stagnant; a tiny part of him had wished for the barista to suggest they go out instead of Alec and some other man. 

Izzy sighed in exasperation and whispered. “I have been saying that all along.”

Beneath her Clary giggled. “I know babes. Sometimes it just take a certain person to change get through.”

Watching the pair they remained silent. “What if I don’t like him? At all. I mean I could never love him becaus-” Alec just managed to stop himself but not before Magnus had finally raised his face in wonder. “Point is. What if I hate it?”

“Then I will make you a deal. I will never set you up again.”

Aghast Magnus said. “Izzy. Alexander deserves to be happy,” Turning to the other man he continued. “And most don’t do that on the first try,” Back glaring at Isabelle Magnus spoke seriously. “You can’t just give up like that.”

Something was silently being said between the two of them but Alec seemed to pay it no heed. “That is a brilliant idea. If it doesn’t work. You have to promise not to ever, ever and I mean _ever_ , get me a date again.” Wafting around a hand he waited for her approval.

Not moving her eye line from Magnus’ she shock on the deal.

“Perfect.” Simon took another swig of a drink totally unaware of what was going on.

 

**The next morning**

 

Squealing with Clary, Izzy picked out the perfect outfit for her brother. But not before he walked out of his room clad in all black. “No.” She shouted and turned him into her room where a navy combination of a similar outfit lay out on the bed. When he returned to them they seemed a bit shocked. 

“It’s a mixture. I couldn’t leave the bla-”

Gripping on to the tears that threatened to leave her eyes and spill on her face Clary’s voice rumbled. “It looks amazing.”

For show he raised his eyes to the ceiling but when it was just the two of them he gave her a small hug. “Thanks.” He repeated just as quietly.

 

**The date**

 

“Am I not good enough?”

Puzzled by the question Alec found himself pulling out the other chair and sitting down. “I didn’t say that Magnus.”

Still using a fake joyus voice Magnus replied. “I know.”

Eyeing up the man before him Alexander fiddled with his hands. “Look. I just don’t want you to feel bad. Like you can leave if you want to.”

“Why would I wan-”

At that point their waitress walked over. “Are you ready to order?”

Magnus was about to leave. He could feel the impulse to get up and leave tingling in his toes. “He will have the risotto.Plus the house sald. But make sure you leave out tomatoes, and put some celery on a side dish. Not inside. A mixture of mayo and the salad dressing on the top as well a tiny pinch of pepper. With a glass of fresh orange juice if that is okay.”

Those words paused Magnus’ movements. In front of him he saw a sheepish Alec. “He would like the extra whopper cheese burger. Extra ketchup and mayo inside. The crispy curly fries with salad dressing, because he is wonderful like that, a dolop of HP sauce in the middle of the side salad, make sure there is extra cucumber in it and no tomatoes again. A diet coke with no ice and one slice of lemon.”

Surprisingly the lady had done a fairly good job of writing down the order (only missing one or two items which the boys tripped over each other to provide for her) and said she would be back with their drinks momentarily. With bright checks they both pondered over how the other had remembered their order the last time they had been in here. 

“You don’t want to leave then.” Observed Magnus. The only reply he got was a shaking head. “Why not?”

The answer he was given was only half the truth but right now that was all he was going to get. “I want us to get revenge.”

A combination of excitement and feeling let down pooled in Magnus’ stomach. “And how,” He pondered checkily over the drink placed before him, “Do you intend to do that, my dear?”

Only two words left the paler boy’s mouth and yet they managed to halt the both of their racing hearts momentarily. “Date me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave any feedback in the form of kudos and comments, or contact me through tumblr at @olyhooper


End file.
